


Who is in control?

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Питер думал, что чувства притупляются постепенно. Он не видел сумасшедшего лица и красных всполохов магии, что пробрались в его сознание, начисто блокируя все тёплые чувства к Тони Старку. Поэтому парень копался в себе под первыми лучами нового дня и не мог понять – почему он, чёрт возьми, ничего к Тони не чувствует?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Who is in control?

**Author's Note:**

> я вернулась, да, всё ещё жива...
> 
> работа на две главы, ваша активность приблизит финал
> 
> да, опять издеваемся над Тони....

Питер думал, что чувства стираются постепенно. Жгучая любовь и страсть перетекают в что-то другое: иногда в стабильность и нежность, а иногда и в безразличие. В глубине души он надеялся, что подобная участь его обойдет, и он будет всю жизнь любить Тони словно в первые месяцы. Паркер даже думать боялся об обыденности, которая ломала тысячи влюблённых ещё до того, как он появился на свет.

Однако годы шли, и парень получал новый опыт. Оказалось, что не обязательно каждую минуту задыхаться от близости, не обязательно звонить по десять раз на дню и бросать малозначащие «люблю» направо и налево. Он успокоился, привык. Но не разлюбил. Просто иногда Паркер ловил себя на мысли, что смотрит на Тони и чувствует покой.

Даже через пять лет он любил; как мог — любил. Иногда общие дни сливались в тёплый калейдоскоп повседневности. Иногда между ними снова вспыхивало и полыхало до разбитых тарелок и страстных вечеров. Но самое важное — пришло осознание, что Тони рядом и никуда не собирается деваться. К удивлению Питера это не приносило обиды или раздражения. Тони Старк был неотъёмной частью его жизни.

Был.

Именно это слово долбилось в голове Питера, когда он рассматривал спящего Старка под боком. Ранний подъём раздражал, но больше раздражало непонимание: почему он проснулся без привычного тепла в груди, которое обычно не замечалось, но сейчас зудело явной пустотой? Ещё вчера он смотрел на сонное лицо и чувствовал, что готов провести за этим занятием всю жизнь. А сейчас…

Питер думал, что чувства притупляются постепенно. Он не видел сумасшедшего лица и красных всполохов магии, что пробрались в его сознание, начисто блокируя все тёплые чувства к Тони Старку. Поэтому парень копался в себе под первыми лучами нового дня и не мог понять — почему он, чёрт возьми, ничего к Тони не чувствует?

Он рассматривал спокойное лицо и подрагивающие ресницы, но не ощущал тепла или восторга, которые были частыми спутниками в их отношениях. Просто Тони. Мужчина, который уже четыре года просыпался рядом в одной постели, утро за утром. К чему тут трепет? Разве он был раньше? Или всё было самообманом, возведённым фанатичным мальчишкой? Питер не знал.

Зато он знал точно и твёрдо — Тони любит его. Засыпает и просыпается рядом, полностью уверенный в парне. Ведь Паркер сам сотни раз убеждал, что не исчезнет, не уйдёт. Паркер, который сидел и думал о том, что с него хватит.

Старк замечательный. Именно поэтому притворяться, что всё в порядке не хочется. Если Питер и правда разлюбил… а разлюбил ли? Может, это просто метания уставшего мозга? В последнее время всё так навалилось. Новая работа. Человек-паук. Ответственность. Возможно, он разводит панику ни с чего.

Мэй когда-то назвала это выгоранием. Переходом на новую стадию. Когда эндорфины перестают застилать разум. И вдруг понятно — рядом живой человек из плоти и крови с таким багажом недостатков, что в пору бы бросить и забыть.

Но ведь Тони всегда был таким. Для многих — иконой, недосягаемым супергероем. Для Питера — мужчиной, что иногда горит энтузиазмом, словно факел, а иногда взлохмаченный устало падает на кровать и зло матерится в подушки. Паркер перестал его обожествлять годы назад, но чувства не ушли. Тогда что изменилось?

Бедный парень так и не заметил истерически смеящуюся девушку в метре от себя, потому что красные вспышки магии укрывали её и стирали что-то важное, без чего невозможно (да и не нужно) было дышать.

***

Питер ни за что бы не оставил Тони, потому что знал насколько сильно Старк любил.

Питер ни за что бы не оставил Тони, потому что знал к каком самоуничтожению это приведёт.

Питер ни за что бы не оставил Тони, даже несмотря на свою отстранённость и безразличие.

Паркер больше не чувствовал дрожи или радости. Постоянные касания стали раздражать и приносить дрожь. Хвала статусу миллиардера, который заставлял Тони мотаться по командировкам последний месяц. Они виделись урывками, во время которых Старк притягивал к себе, обнимал и отказывался покидать хоть на минуту.

Питер вторил осторожным касаниям, пытался не показывать неловких мурашек из-за сильных рук, отвечал на тёплые сообщения и чувствовал себя последним дерьмом на земле.

Тони что-то замечал, но предпочитал неведение. Паркер чувствовал зависшую неловкость, видел подозрительные взгляды и отчаянно пытался что-то поделать. Копался в себе в попытках оживить в себе то хрупкое, что обычно расцветало рядом со Старком. Но всё равно методично натыкался на пожирающую пустоту.

Две недели он молчал. Думал, сможет пустить всё на самотёк, притвориться, что всё в порядке.

Но когда Тони, только прилетевший из Гонконга, прижал его к стене и поцеловал, выпивая весь кислород из лёгких, Питер впервые пропустил снедаемое отчаяние наружу и оттолкнул. Старк принял нелепые оправдания, хоть в его глазах подозрение светилось неоновой вывеской. На утро мужчина улетел, а Питер ещё долго не мог прийти в себя, отмокая в ванной и чувствуя себя ничтожеством. Бутылка джина под руку подвернулась очень зря — тонна пьяных сообщений ушла в общий чат с Недом и ЭмДжей.

На утро хотелось стереть сообщения и сгореть от стыда. Только Мишель вцепилась коршуном и назначила встречу.

Втроём они засели в любимом ресторанчике, только привычная непринуждённость испарилась. Официантка, что пришла принять заказ, чувствовала себя очень неловко под цепким взглядом Мишель и поспешила ретироваться со всех ног, как только они закончили.

Питер вцепился в чашку кофе, как в последнюю надежду на жизнь, но тут же разочаровался:

— Давай, рассказывай, — припечатала Мишель жёстко и впилась взглядом строгой учительницы. Нед рядом дышал через раз и сочувственно поглядывал на друга.

— Мне кажется… — вздохнул Питер, — со мной что-то не так.

Пространственные объяснения не помогли, хотя парень и пытался. ЭмДжей посмотрела ещё требовательней и пришлось выложить всё как на духу, начиная с того самого утра.

— Но не может же быть так, — под конец перебил Нед, не дотерпев до конца истории, хотя Паркеру-то и оставалось поведать об отъезде Тони, — чтобы все чувства враз исчезли. Ты же не робот, в самом деле, чтобы вот так просто выключить… это всё.

Питера только и хватает на то, чтоб растерянно пожать плечами в вечном жесте «я не знаю, бро». За столиком повисает молчание, и с каждой секундой Питер чувствует себя всё более подавленным. Но когда замершая ЭмДжей прерывает тишину, легче не становится:

— И что ты думаешь делать со всем этим?

— Тони уехал. Его не будет ещё две недели. Мы общаемся и… я делаю вид, что всё в порядке.

— Нет, — отрезает Мишель и подкрепляет свой возглас звоном чашки, резко поставленной на блюдце, — ты не можешь так поступить с ним.

Питер корит себя за вчерашний срыв ещё больше: подруга выглядит уязвлённой его историей, она ведь сама недавно пережила расставание. Джонс буквально выставили за порог, сказав, что она не нужна. И это история оставила глубокие раны, не зажившие до сих пор.

— ЭмДжей, я не знаю, что со мной, — вздыхает он и непонятно к чему добавляет, — извини.

— Ты ведь сказал, что разлюбил, — подруга смягчается, но уверенность из слов никуда не девается. Питер колеблется, копается в себе. Надеется, что вот сейчас морок спадёт и он снова почувствует себя влюблённо-счастливым. Чуда не происходит. Парень смазано кивает.

— Скажи Тони правду. Он заслужил этого. Старк ведь умный — сам рано или поздно догадается, — Паркер вскидывается, хочет заорать, что знает, как Тони будет мучить себя и корить, может даже ненавидеть Питера. Только заговорить ему не дают, прерывая взмахом руки.

— Тони всё поймёт. Ты сделаешь только хуже. Пожалуйста, Пит, я знаю… — девушка задыхается, на миг сжимает ладонь в кулак, но продолжает. — Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь его ранить. Но молчание только всё испортит.

Паркер смотрит в кофейную гущу на дне чашки, позволяя друзьям увести разговор от больной темы.

Питер ни за что бы не оставил Тони, но в глубине души он знал — Мишель была права.

***

К этому дню Питер, казалось бы, подготовился основательно. Скрипя зубами от злости на себя, он дал понять Старку, что всё не в порядке, и по приезду их ждёт серьёзный разговор.

А затем вывалил всё на только приехавшего Тони, не давая себе времени на сомнения. Когда он впервые за две недели увидел лицо Старка, оно было окрашено непониманием и замешательством. Паркер почувствовал необъяснимую злость на себя, отчаяние. Одна часть хотела отступить назад, но он не стал. Потому что слабость была продиктована жалостью, а не любовью.

Тони не стал требовать пространственных объяснений, не тратил время на выяснения отношений. Питер знал его — Старк пытался скрыть полученные увечья до последнего, да ещё и уйти хотел, не уронив достоинства. Возможно, скандалы, самобичевание и битые стёкла придут, но только когда за Паркером закроется дверь.

— А ты неплохо подготовился, — усмехнулся мужчина, окидывая взглядом комнату. Все вещи Питер перевёз к ошарашенной Мэй ещё три дня назад. — Так уж я тебе опостылел?

Питер захлебнулся горечью и покачал головой, словно нашкодивший щенок. Старк на него не смотрел — прошёл мимо, сбрасывая пиджак на пол. Тони ненавидел перелёты и наверное мечтал об отдыхе.

— Ладно, — вздохнул мужчина. Дорогой стакан с тихим звуком опустился на столешницу, — уходи, раз всё решил.

Питер почувствовал себя немного униженным, но не смог разозлиться, потому что у Старка руки дрожали, когда он вцепился в спасительную бутылку.

— Тони, — голос дрогнул на привычном имени, а язык приклеился к нёбу и отказывался повиноваться, поэтому вышло несвязное бормотание, — мне жаль.

— Не утруждайся, — отрезал Старк и крепко пригубил. — Я другого и не ожидал.

Паркера резануло — он вспомнил все те разы, когда Тони не давал им шанса, потому что дико ревновал и боялся, что Питер наиграется и уйдёт. От воспоминаний отвращение к себе нахлынуло с новой силой и капельку заболела голова.

Тони не ждал ответа, прошёл мимо и отправился к спальне. Питер беспомощно проследил и вцепился взглядом в напряжённую спину под мятой рубашкой. Ноги будто приросли к полу, боль резанула где-то за левым глазом. В ту минуту Паркер мог поклясться, что не сможет сдвинуться с места, так и замерев здесь статуей, что не в силах поставить точку.

Но Старк сделал всё за него — скрылся за дверью уже не их общей спальни. В тот же момент боль прошла, и Питер снова чувствовал только душащую пустоту.

***

Питер смирился с новым ритмом жизни слишком быстро, отчего вина колола острыми шипами. Работа и супергеройство никуда не делись, Мэй, хоть и смотрела странно, была рада возвращению племянника, а друзья не отвернулись от него.

В Башне же дела обстояли более напряжённо. Ещё в первый день ему позвонила Пеппер, расспрашивая, что Тони Старк посмел натворить. Конечно, в их расставании винили не Паркера. Питер говорил так сбивчиво, что женщина дважды заподозрила ложь, а потом вздохнула как-то обречённо и выразила сожаления.

— Я знаю, как с ним сложно, Пит. Никто не будет винить тебя, нельзя же заставить полюбить. Я присмотрю за Тони. Не волнуйся.

Однако Паркер всё равно волновался. Он догадывался, что происходит там, откуда он совсем недавно сбежал. Видел круги под глазами Пеппер и молчаливое осуждение Хэппи. Видел, как Роуди злится и затыкает любого, кто пробует упрекнуть Старка в срыве.

Тони пропадает с экранов. Тони не выходит на супергеройские вылазки. Да и из мастерской он, скорее всего, тоже не выходит.

Паркер ненавидит себя, но чувствует облегчение. Ему не надо встречаться со Старком. Ему не надо тащить на себе ещё большую вину под усталыми карими глазами. Ему не надо ощущать напряжение, когда Железного человека и Капитана Америку снова сводят миссии.

Помилованные Мстители (минус Клинт и Ванда) приняли его без проблем. А когда преграда в лице Старка испарилась, нормальное общение подоспело очень быстро. Питер больше не чувствовал обиды на Стива, мог рассмеяться с шуток Сэма или подурачиться с Баки.

Но это не значило, что он не захотел сломать Баки живую руку, когда тот похвалил за разрыв со Старком. Тогда агрессия всколыхнулась глубоко внутри, от неё зачесались руки и потемнело в глазах. С тех пор злость выветрилась, но подсознательно Питер всё равно держался подальше.

Да, жизнь шла своим чередом. Питер заполнял дни без Тони работой, патрулями, весельем с друзьями и надеялся, что Старк скоро так же спокойно сможет проводить своё время. Наверное, он поторопился и расслабился зря.

Паркер должен был почувствовать присутствие третьего как только вошёл в квартиру, но он не привык остерегаться в месте, что было его домой.

Мэй смотрела странно и сочувственно, потрепала по отросшим кудрям и сказала, что уходит. Он не успел войти в свою комнату, как за женщиной захлопнулась дверь. Причина нашлась скоро — на его тесной кровати в захламленной комнате сидел Тони Старк собственной персоной.

Тони выглядел неважно. К извечным мешкам добавились растрёпанные волосы и красные глаза. Мужчина осунулся и потерял в весе с их последней встречи. У Питера внутри что-то защемило от жалости.

— Привет, — вяло поздоровался он и прошёл вглубь, закидывая рюкзак в угол. Краем глаза он увидел, что мужчина только кивнул и продолжил следить цепким взглядом. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Что было не так? — вдруг громко спросил он, и Паркер весь напрягся. Ожидал чего-то подобного, но вот такой вопрос в лоб немного выбил из колеи. — Что я сделал не так?

Питер, мучивший себя подобными вопросами слишком долго, зябко поёжился и пожал плечами.

— Ничего, — сухо выдавил он, кусая губы. — Ты не виноват.

— «Дело не в тебе, а во мне», — закатил глаза Старк и подался вперёд, вцепляясь в Питера хищным взглядом. — Старая песня. Хорошо подошла для твоей подружки со школьной дискотеки, но не для меня.

Паркер задумался, замер напротив кровати, комкая дрожащими пальцами край одежды. Тони ждал непонятных объяснений, которых у него не было. Питер сам хотел бы знать, когда влюблённость сменилась отрешённостью. Но у него не получалось вспомнить. Словно что-то за одну ночь перещёлкнулось в сознании, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше гудела голова.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Тони? — устало спросил Питер вместо ответа и обречённо взглянул Старку в глаза. Тот потупился, затем поднялся на ноги и осторожно подошёл.

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой он, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Питер повиновался и посмотрел на Старка как-то загнано. — Ты правда ничего не чувствуешь?

Тони спросил словно для проформы, Питер в который раз опустил глаза и увидел дрожащие от скрытых эмоций руки. Старк надеялся, что он поменял решение. Мужчина знал за чем пришёл — за Питером. За их отношениями, что так неожиданно прервались. Но парню нечего было дать взамен.

— Чувствую, — выдохнул он. Мысли будто сами рвались наружу без участия Питера. Он знал, что нельзя резать такое в лицо Старку, знал. Но сдержаться было выше его сил, — только жалость.

Тишина.

Тони отшатнулся, словно от пощёчины, и отступил на шаг, растерянно рассматривая Питера. Будто не верил своим ушам.

Паркер тоже не верил, что сказал это. Мгновенно захотелось извиниться, упасть Старку в ноги и молить о прощении, но он продолжал хранить молчание.

Тони вышел без единого слова, но резанул таким отчаянным взглядом, что Паркер еле удержался на ногах.

Питер остался стоять посреди комнаты. Минуту. Десять. Полчаса.

Он добрался до кровати минут через сорок, еле переставляя ноги. Слёзы просились на глаза, а ноги не держали. Рвущиеся внутри эмоции вызывали ужасную головную боль.

***

Наверное Питер малодушно желал избегать Старка всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но реальность дала под дых, заставляя подстраиваться под общее благо, наплевав на своё.

Всех Мстителей до единого оправдали, даже отчуждённая Ванда с шальным взглядом вернулась на Базу. Кэп, вступивший в управление командой, как в старые добрые, тут же объявил сборы, заставив Питера сложить вещи и занять выделенную комнату.

Сначала шло неплохо — Тони не приходил, Пеппер не уставала докладывать о важных делах, из-за которых Старк не может присутствовать.

Пугающая Ванда на тренировки тоже не являлась. Стив на вопрос пожал плечами и сказал, что её стезя — магическая, и Максимова с ней справлялась, сравнившись по силе с мощными колдунами. Паркеру стало интересно, где они нашли ещё колдунов, но он не стал надоедать.

Первые несколько дней прошли спокойно, от Тони не было ни слуху ни духу. Пока Питер после ночного кошмара не выполз на общую кухню и не столкнулся с мужчиной лицом к лицу.

Паркер так и замер, в голове до сих пор гудели взрывы и стрекотали выстрелы. Однако пришлось быстро возвращаться в реальность и брать себя в руки.

— Не спится? — спросил Старк небрежно, однако задержал взгляд дольше положенного.

— Кошмар, — решил не врать парень и прошёл к холодильнику. Вдруг нестерпимо захотелось занять руки и спрятать взгляд. Только вот не получилось — Старк подался к дверце первым, и Питер неловко отступил.

Тони только кивнул. Весь его вид выражал, что он хочет спросить что-то ещё. Однако вместо этого мужчина затеял перепалку с Пятницей, прогоняя прочь повисшую тишину.

Питер так и замер за столом, всматриваясь в окно. В комнату возвращаться не хотелось, он готов был провести всю ночь, слушая бурчание Старка, который так и не обнаружил в холодильнике свои чизбургеры.

— Они ещё и воруют мою еду, — горестно вздохнул мужчина, — а ты даже поделать ничего не можешь, детка.

— Мисс Романова оставила вам сообщение.

— И какое же? — нахмурился мужчина. Он смирился и достал из холодильника бутылку воды.

— В большой семье ушами не хлопают, — Тони фыркнул и захлопнул холодильник, собираясь уходить. Затем ещё раз оглянулся на замершего парня. Молчание сгустилось, кислород будто застревал в лёгких и так паникующего Питера.

Момент, пока карие глаза беспокойно сверлили, будто продлился вечность. Паркер уже думал, что придётся копить силы на ещё один непростой диалог. Он физически не мог долго находится рядом со Старком.

Волнение испарилось, как только напряжённая спина скрылась в темноте. Старк снова ушёл, а Питер даже не нашёл сил его окликнуть. В висках заныло, и он готов был проклясть всю свою неладную жизнь, что вдруг стала такой сложной.

Тони ушёл. Но его образ — впавшие щёки и красные глаза — так и не уходил из головы. Паркеру наверное не было бы дела, если бы мужчина не выглядел так болезненно. То, что топило его, было похоже на вину.

Питер не знал, сколько продлилось оцепенение. Это было странно. Но когда ноги понесли к плите, стало ещё страннее.

Тони не ел и не спал. По его вине. И пусть Питер не мог даже на глаза попасться мужчине без удушающего чувства, он мог исправить хотя бы что-то. Поэтому Паркер включил плиту и стал смешивать тесто по простому рецепту. В каком-то смысле это была манипуляция — он часто готовил Тони блины. Сладкий запах встречал Старка по утрам и давал заряд на хороший день. От этого воспоминания Питер почувствовал себя гадко, а когда руки будто сами схватили сироп и вывели привычный смайлик, стало совсем тошно.

Паркер не понимал, почему делает то, что делает. Но не мог остановить себя.

Прийти к мастерской было сложнее всего. Он не хотел видеть Тони до зубного скрежета и давления в черепной коробке. К счастью, Тони был слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить крадущийся силуэт за стеклом. Питер оставил тарелку на пороге и известил через Пятницу, как последний трус. В комнате парня затрясло. От мысли, что Старк истолкует всё неправильно и снова придёт, выворачивало наизнанку.

Но Тони словно понял его без слов. Услышав благодарность от Пятницы, Паркер чуть не залился слезами облегчения.

***

С той ночи поменялось многое. Питер продолжил таскать Тони завтраки, неизменно избегать мужчину и мучится от противоречий. Он не мог вынести рядом со Старком и минуты. Однако отчёты у Пятницы просил ежедневно, отслеживая жизненный ритм Старка.

Наверняка тот знал. ИИ не могла давать информацию в обход создателя. От этого становилось ещё паршивей. Питер будто давал надежду, продолжая заботиться после того, как ушёл сам.

Парень долго копался в себе, пытаясь понять, почему он настолько настойчив, когда дело касается состояния Тони. Его поведение выходило за рамки простого чувства вины. Но только он начинал рефлексировать, как мигрень сжимала виски, вышибая из головы все мысли.

От этого хотелось орать. Собственный разум словно играл с Паркером злую шутку, обманывал. Он не мог понять, что происходит и мучился даже после возвращения домой.

Мэй заметила его состояние, но списала всё на отложенную депрессию после расставания. Друзья смотрели искоса, а Мишель будто решала, когда же устроить допрос.

Питер бежал от чужих глаз. Питер бежал в первую очередь от себя.

Так бы, наверное, продолжалось долго. Он бы съедал себя, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит. Если бы обстоятельства вдруг резко не изменились, утаскивая на самое дно.

Новость об воссоединении Тони и Пеппер застала Питера среди патруля. Облегчение прострелило всё тело, растягивая губы в улыбке. Паук сделал радостный кульбит и продолжил борьбу с преступностью. Он даже хотел позвонить Поттс с поздравлениями, пока не почувствовал неясную злость в груди. Однако глупые эмоции подводили так часто, что Питер просто не обратил внимания.

Вот и всё- Тони нашёл своё место. Теперь они наконец смогут отпустить друг друга.

Но радостные мысли крутились в голове недолго. До того самого момента, когда привычный отчёт от Пятницы не появился в положенное время. Тогда непонятная тревога забилась внутри, требуя тут же узнать, что произошло со Старком, почему вдруг Пятница молчит?

Дрожащие руки ввели запрос молниеносно. Ответ должен был его порадовать. Но в этот раз что-то не срослось.

— Тони ограничил доступ, — прошептал он вслед за ИИ фразу, которая вдруг выбила землю из-под ног.

Именно этого он хотел? Чтобы Старк вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Верно же? Тогда почему привычная боль смешалась с тугим беспокойством и отчаянием? Почему ему вдруг перестало хватать воздуха?

Нет. Старк не мог его забыть. Не мог прервать всё… что Питер уже прервал сам.

Внутри бурлило, эмоции отрицали любые доводы взбунтовавшегося сознания. Питер впргынул в костюм не думая и сорвался с места, зная, куда спешит.

Он так сильно избегал Старка, будто не понимал, что близость была единственной нужной вещью. Он так бежал от своих чувств, которые взялись словно ниоткуда и затопили с головой.

Питер спешил, не давая себе передумать. Спешил в надежде, что наконец разрешит путаницу у себя внутри. Спешил, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Пятница, где он? — по прибытию спросил Питер, стягивая маску. Видимо от спешки головная боль усилилась, проходя импульсами по всему черепу. Зубы тоже свело, но это было совсем неважно. Важно то, что Тони появился на зов в считанные минуты, распахивая дверь комнаты настежь.

— Пит? — спросил он взволновано и поспешил вперёд так стремительно, будто промедление убивало его.

— Тони, — позвал Питер. Голос почему-то дрожал, а перед глазами потемнело от боли. Парень пошатнулся, но Старк схватил его за руку, удерживая. В голове словно снаряды рвались, но Питер не замечал — сконцентрировался на цепких руках и задохнулся от вдруг нахлынувшего тепла.

— Что случилось? Ты ранен? — обеспокоенно спросил мужчина, но Паркер не слушал — вместо этого подался вперёд, прижимаясь всем телом, следуя за теплом, которого ему так не хватало. Внутри расцвело ликование. Он чувствовал. Он чувствовал. Чувствовал. И от этого словно разрывало.

Когда Питер прижался к Старку всем телом и поцеловал, он почти не соображал от боли и радости. Хотелось провести в этом моменте всю вечность — когда горячие руки придерживают его за спину, а губы мягко поддаются. Ощущать, как Старк прижимает всё крепче, потому что ноги Питера почти не держать. Слушать ошалевшее сердцебиение мужчины и судорожные вздохи.

Питер хотел чувствовать это вечно. Но затем разум подвёл его. Последнее тепло, что он ощутил, было от струйки крови, побежавшей из его уха.


End file.
